(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button of the type including a body of which outer surface is designed in the required decorative fashion and a fastening leg member adapted to be fastened to clothes such as dress or the like, wherein the body is detachably fitted onto the fastening leg member.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, a button is usually fastened to clothes by using thread which is needled through the latter and therefore disconnection of the button can be achieved only by cutting off thread. On the other hand, a hitherto known detachable button is generally fastened to clothes without the use of thread in such a manner that fabric is punched to form a hole through which a fastening member is inserted and both a button body and the fastening member are then integrally assembled by means of screw or the like. However, it has been found that the conventional detachable type button has drawbacks that dislocation of the fastened position is difficult once both the body and the fastening member are assembled in that way, since fastening is achieved with the fabric clamped between the body on the outer side and the screw on the rear side relative to the fabric, and moreover threadable assembling and disassembling are carried out only with considerable difficult.